Last cristmast
by Sur0203
Summary: Kyuhyun hanya membaca suratnya sekali, dan otaknya langsung memutuskanbahwa Kibum telah mencampakkannya, dan seluruh anggota tubuhnya mentaati perintah si otak untuk merasakan sakit di setiap bagian tubuhnya ketika mengingat tentang Kibum. BL; No Angst, i promise. Desember Ceria Kihyun


Last Crismast

Kyuhyun Kibum

BL, typo itu manusiawi, Bahasa kurang baku, cerita yang mustahil ditemukan di dunia nyata.

.Selamat membacA.

.

 _Last Cristmast, i gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day, you gave it away_

 _This year, to save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special_

.

Gugup.

Perasaan itulah yang kini melingkupi diri Kyuhyun. Ia sedang berdiri di halte bus dekat pusat daerah _Myeongdeong_ , mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya yang dibalut kaos tangan _baby blue_ untuk menghilangkan hawa dingin yang perlahan mulai menyusup. Dieratkannya mantel putih yang baru ia beli dua hari lalu, sengaja ia gunakan untuk malam ini, malam yang akan menjadi sejarah dalam hidupnya yang sangat perlu ia ingat, apapun hasilnya kelak. Kyuhyun kembali melihat arloji di pergelangan tangan kanannya, 10 menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan. Ia jadi semakin berdebar, dalam hati meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang akan ia lakukan berjalan dengan lancar. Kyuhyun sedang mengingat-ingat apa yang akan ia sampaikan -yang sudah ia latih semalaman- ketika seorang lelaki yang baru saja datang kemudian berdiri di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun mendongak demi mendapati makhluk yang membuat lututnya melemas, sorot mata yang tajam serta tubuh yang tegap dibalut mantel hitam dan celana jeans hitam juga syal berwarna senada melingkupi lehernya, membuat penampilannya terlihat begitu _oh-so-manly_.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" lelaki itu bertanya sambil mengangsurkan sebuah _papper bag_ berisi kado natal darinya.

Kyuhyun menerima _papper bag_ tersebut, "Tidak terlalu," Kyuhyun melonggarkan syal _baby blue_ nya ketika dirasa sedikit mencekik akibat rasa gugupnya. "Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kukatakan, Kibum."

Lelaki itu, yang dipanggil Kibum, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Salah satu gestur tubuhnya ketika bertanya.

"Aku, _uhm_ , _ak-aku_ ," Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar, "aku, kamu, maksudku, _uhm_ , aku, _Aish_ " berakhir dengan mengumpat, harusnya Kyuhyun merekam kemudian memutarnya saat ini dengan bibir yang bergerak senada, seperti _girlband_ atau _boyband_ yang menampilkan musik _AR_ pada performa panggungnya.

"Aku bersedia," Kibum tiba-tiba memberikan pernyataan aneh "menjadi kekasihmu" lanjutnya memperjelas maksud dari perkataan sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya panik, hanya berkedip-kedip beberapa kali. Menunjukkan wajah polosnya, dia sedang berproses memahami maksud Kibum.

"Kau ingin memintaku menjadi kekasihmu bukan?" Kibum yang gemas akhirnya menjelaskan, "Permintaan diterima."

" _Eh?_ " kaget tentu saja, Kyuhyun belum siap dengan reaksi Kibum yang seperti ini, "Tapi, tapi,"

"Kita jalan-jalan, sayang." Kibum mengerling lalu menggamit tangan Kyuhyun untuk diajak berjalan disampingnya.

Awalnya Kyuhyun menurut saja, tetapi kemudian dia menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja setelah proses _buffering_ dalam otaknya selesai, "Bum, tidak bisa begitu, aku belum menyatakan cinta padamu" nah kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini -protes- mengapa Kyuhyun bisa dengan lancar mengucapkannya?

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah paham." Kibum menjawab enteng.

"Mana bisa begitu, ini tidak runtut, seharusnya dimulai dari pernyataan cinta lalu permintaan menjadi kekasih, urutan ini yang benar," Kyuhyun mulai cerewet kembali, lagi sejak kapan ada aturan 'runtutan paten sebelum menjadi kekasih', "kau mengacaukan rencanaku, jadi tidak romantis lagi, harusnya kau tad..."

Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi melanjutkan kecerewetannya karena bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir Kibum, matanya terbuka lebar sebagai respon akan kekagetannya. Ketika Kibum mulai melumat bibirnya, Kyuhyun ikut memejamkan mata, melepaskan semua yang simpang siur di otaknya kecuali sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan ketika tubuh keduanya semakin intim, bahkan tangan Kyuhyun menemukan jalannya sendiri untuk mengalung di leher Kibum. Beberapa menit kemudian, ciuman keduanya terlepas tergantikan dua pasang manik kembar yang saling beradu serta deru nafas yang berusaha untuk dinetralkan.

Kibum menangkup pipi bulat Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, "Kuharap, kau menjaga hatimu untukku, selamanya. Dan aku juga akan menjaga hatiku untukmu, selamanya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan pipinya yang semakin memerah, malu tentu saja, dia tidak mengantisipasi jika mereka akan berada di situasi seperti ini. Terlalu intim, karena selama ini yang ia tau, baik dirinya maupun Kibum, tidak menyukai adanya _skinship_.

.sursursure.

Kyuhyun melompat-lompat kecil menuruni anak tangga lantai dua rumahnya sambil bersenandung ringan, pagi ini ia tidak perlu mendengar teriakan serta tindakan anarki si Iblis betina demi membangunkannya. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena ia yang sedang kasmaran, bangun pagi-pagi dengan kemauan sendiri, bahkan ia langsung mandi tanpa bermalas-malasan di ranjang terlebih dahulu, menganggap pagi bersalju sebagai pagi yang indah, ah benar kata orang jika jatuh cinta membuat seseorang menjadi lebih baik.

Di ujung tangga, Kyuhyun mendapati salah satu _ahjumma_ pengurus rumah tangga yang tengah menggenggam selembar amplop putih dengan senyum yang cerah menurut Kyuhyun -dia terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta, pada kenyataannya sang pengurus rumah tangga tersenyum ganjil, lebih ke miris sebenarnya. Menyerahkan apmlop putih pada Kyuhyun lalu berpamit untuk pergi membereskan rumah. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebih cerah ketika nama Kibum sempat disebut oleh sang _ahjumma_. Cepat-cepat ia membuka surat yang diberikan kekasihnya, berdebar-debar menunggu kejutan yang diberikan Kibum di pagi ceria bersalju-

Dan ya, Kibum benar-benar memberikannya kejutan. Bom laknat yang mampu memporak porandakan hatinya, membuat Kyuhyun merasa di campakkan sekarang. Ditinggalkan, dicampakkan, dipermainkan dan dihianati, begitulah yang terproses berulang-ulang dalam otak Kyuhyun. Bukankah mereka baru menjadi sepasang kekasih kemarin? Lalu ia ditinggalkan begitu saja pagi ini, Kyuhyun merasa ia dihempaskan dengan kuat setelah diajak terbang tinggi ke awan. Kibum meninggalkannya, jadi yang kemarin itu apa? Hanya lelucon, lelucon, lelucon, lelucon...

" _Aaaarrghtt!_ " teriakan kekesalan menggema di pagi bersalju yang masih sunyi demi menghalau satu kata, _'lelucon'_ yang terus terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun. Segala bentuk umpatan dan sumpah serapah hendak ia lontarkan, tetapi tidak keluar semulus yang ia duga, justru hanya gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Separuh malaikat yang ada pada dirinya -warisan sang ayah- tidak mengijinkannya untuk lebih berbuat dosa.

Dua orang yang berada di meja makan kompak menolehkan kepala pada putra mereka satu-satunya yang sedang bertingkah aneh –seperti biasa- di ruang keluarga.

"Anakmu kenapa?" Heechul, ibu Kyuhyun bertanya pada suaminya.

Yang dijawab dengan mengangkat bahu sambil melipat koran yang tadi ia baca. Terlalu terbiasa dengan ulah tidak biasa dari putranya. Melirik malas pada putranya yang tengah memukul-mukulkan tangannya pada dudukan di sofa, tentu saja Kyuhyun mencari pelampiasan yang tidak akan melukai dirinya sendiri ketika sedang marah atau kesal, karena Leeteuk memahami, di kepala _amazing_ sang putra, terdapat _motto_ " _safety first_ ".

.sursursure.

 _._

 _Tell me baby do you recognise me?_

 _Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

 _._

 _Now I know what a fool I've been_

 _But if you kissed me now, I know you fooled me again_

.

Kyuhyun menatap pria tinggi dihadapannya kini, menunggu jawaban. Dia baru saja mengungkapkan cintanya dengan baik dan lancar, segala rencana 'runtutan paten sebelum menjadi kekasih' sudah ia lakukan, bahkan ia telah menyiapkan suasana romantisnya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian setahun yang lalu, ketika si brengsek meninggalkannya bahkan sebelum sehari tepat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Selama satu tahun ini Kyuhyun menata hatinya, berharap bisa melupakan lelaki yang meninggalkannya dengan sepucuk surat dengan pesan super irit -meskipun usahanya gagal dan berakhir ia yang begulingan hampir setiap malam karena menahan rindu hingga membuatnya sulit terlelap.

Okay, lupakan itu semua dan kembali pada pria tampan dengan tubuh tinggi kekarnya, wajahnya yang setengah _bule_ , lalu pekerjaan tetapnya sebagai CEO salah satu perusahaan, telah memenuhi kriteria Kyuhyun, _'safety first_ ' baik untuk ia dan keturunannya kelak. Sembari menunggu, Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, bukan, bukan karena ia terlampau gugup. Justru sebaliknya, ia heran, mengapa _soul_ nya berbeda? Tidak ada perasaan gugup, panik, dan penuh antisipasi yang melanda, ia hanya _errr_ penasaran, sebatas itu, berbeda sekali ketika bersama 'orang itu' setahun yang lalu.

"Kyuhyun," Akhirnya si pria setengah _bule_ mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku berterimakasih atas perasaanmu padaku, tetapi, aku disini ditugaskan hanya untuk menjagamu, meskipun aku juga mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun berkedip-kedip tidak percaya, pria ini juga mencintainya?

"Seseorang lebih berhak atas dirimu dibandingkan denganku, jadi kuharap kau menghargai keputusanku."

"Apa kau menolakku?" mata Kyuhyun berkedip beberapa kali karena dia merasa bingung.

Si pria setengah _bule_ yang gemas mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun, menggeleng "Bukankah kau sudah terikat dengan seseorang? Kita tidak mungkin bersama bukan?" memberikan seulas senyum tulus, "Dia akan menemuimu nanti, jaga diri baik-baik." setelah memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, si pria setengah _bule_ menjauh dari hadapan Kyuhyun dengan menggumamkan kata ' _Bye_ ', lalu menoleh lagi untuk melambaikan tangannya.

Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti, dia sudah ditolak? Tetapi kenapa pria itu mengatakan kalau mencintainya? Lalu siapa seseorang yang berhak atas dirinya? Apakah dia kecewa sekarang? Ya, karena rencananya untuk mendapatkan kekasih baru telah gagal. Apakah dia bersedih? Aneh sekali, ia tak merasakannya sedikitpun. Ada apa dengannya sebenarnya?

Di tengah pikirannya yang berkecamk, Kyuhyun melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya berjalan di seberang dari tempatnya berdiri dalam naungan kegalauan. Ia jadi panik, tak ingin bertemu dengan 'orang itu'. Ini sudah setahun, dan Kyuhyun tidak berharap bahwa 'orang itu' masih mengenalinya meskipun ia menginginkan hal sebaliknya. Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh ketika 'orang itu' telah melintas jalan, kabur, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan bahwa 'orang itu' mengikutinya, maka ia semakin mempercepat jalannya. Berbelok ke sebuah gang dan Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, ia rasa orang itu telah kehilangan jejaknya yang berjalan dengan cepat. Dengan langkah biasa ia berjalan menyelusuri gang, tetapi diujungnya ia menemukan jalan buntu berupa tembok. Kyuhyun berteriak kaget ketika ia mendapati 'orang itu' hanya berjarak tiga meter darinya setelah ia berbalik. Menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan agar ia tidak kelepasan berteriak lagi, plus panik menderanya.

"Kenapa kau kabur dariku?" 'orang itu' berbicara dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Siapa? Aku tidak" haruskah Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya yang sering dilanda panik dan gugup ketika berhadapan dengan orang ini?

"Kyuhyun, aku kembali" seulas senyum tipis dipersembahkan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja kau kembali, kau sudah dihadapanku, kau sudah di korea, lalu apa?" Kyuhyun menjawab sewot, dia kesal tentu saja.

"Aku kembali padamu"

Kyuhyun mendumel pelan, kenapa ada orang semenyebalkan ini? "Kau pikir aku mau? Kau yang sudah mengakhiri hubungan kita secara sepihak, enak saja meminta kembali, _huh!_ " menyedekapkan tangannya kesal, lengkap dengan mebuang wajah, sambil memajukan bibirnya. Ini pose khas Kyuhyun ketika merajuk.

Membuat orang dihadapannya ingin tertawa, memeluk Kyuhyun, lalu membawanya keatas ranjang. Tetapi yang dilakukannya hanya -masih- memasang wajah datarnya, "Aku tidak memutuskan hubungan" belanya.

"Iya, kau mencampakkanku" tuding Kyuhyun dramatis.

"Kalimat mana yang menunjukkan aku memutuskanmu?" 'orang itu', yang ternyata adalah Kibum, seseorang yang berusaha dilupakan Kyuhyun, sedang menuntut jawaban.

"Kalimat... Kalimat..." tunggu, Kyuhyun jadi lupa, memang yang ditulis Kibum waktu itu apa? Kyuhyun hanya membaca sekali, dan otaknya langsung memutuskan bahwa Kibum telah mencampakkannya, dan seluruh anggota tubuhnya mentaati perintah si otak untuk merasakan sakit di setiap bagian tubuhnya ketika mengingat tentang Kibum. Kyuhyun membuka ponselnya dia jadi penasaran, waktu itu Kibum menulis apa. Membuka bagian _gallery_ , jangan bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun sempat-sempatnya memfoto surat yang diberikan Kibum setahun yang lalu, dia itu aneh, percayalah.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika membaca ulang surat yang ia dapat, dibaca sekali lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tidak ada, lalu kenapa dia mendramatisasi hari itu?

Lalu seperti apa sebenarnya bentuk dari surat itu? Okay, kita lihat.

.

 _To_ Kyuhyunku

Aku kembali ke Jepang pagi ini, kuharap kau memenuhi janji.

.

Tidak ada kata yang berarti memutuskan atau mencampakkan bukan?

"Tapi, tapi, tapi kau meninggalkanku ke Jepang" bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau ia mau dipersalahkan.

"Aku ke Jepang untuk menyelesaikan studiku disana, jika kau lupa" Kibum menjawab dengan santai.

"Lalu, lalu kau tidak pamit denganku secara langsung!"

"Aku takkan mampu berangkat ke Jepang jika menemuimu secara langsung terlebih dahulu, Kyu" tatapan Kibum menyendu.

"Tapi kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali selama satu tahun," bahkan Kibum hiatus total dari media sosial.

Kibum melangkah mendekat, menangkup pipi bulat Kyuhyun, "Aku pasti langsung lari ke Korea jika mendengar suaramu sedikit saja, dengan tidak menghubungimu aku bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, meskipun harus menahan rindu setiap hari. Bukankah aku telah memintamu menjaga hatimu untukku?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, Kibum benar, dia pasti sudah merengek pada orang tuanya untuk menyusul ke Jepang jika berkomunikasi dengan Kibum. Dia jadi malu, sangat malu dengan kekonyolannya setahun belakangan.

"Kau masih kekasihku, Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau milikku" Kibum mengklaim secara _possessif_.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

Tidak perlu ijin, Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Kyuhyun, mengarahkan tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengalung pada lehernya. Kyuhyun membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang dilakukan Kibum, sesekali diremasnya rambut kekasihnya ketika merasakan gejolak aneh yang menderanya, ketika Kibum mendorong tengkuknya agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam, atau tangan Kibum yang dengan kurang ajar membelai bagian belakang tubuhnya. Merasa membutuhkan oksigen lebih banyak, Kyuhyun menepuk dada Kibum sekali, tetapi lelaki itu tak peduli, membuat Kyuhyun gemas sehingga menepuk dada lelaki itu lebih keras dan berulang. Kibum yang terganggu melepas pagutan bibir keduanya, alih-alih mengalihkan ciumannya ke pipi, rahang, lalu leher Kyuhyun setelah melepas syal berwarna biru yang menutupinya. Tangan kurang ajarnya masih terus menyelusuri bagian tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kibum," Kyuhyun berucap lirih sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Kibum hanya menggumam tidak peduli, ia terlalu sibuk.

"Ini di gang," demi apa, melakukan hal mesum di gang tidak termasuk dalam cita-cita Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak keberatan, bercinta sekalipun" menjawab dengan nada rendah dan suara yang sedikit serak.

Asdfghjfuckl. Kyuhyun mengutuk Kibum dengan sepenuh hati, "Kita bukan ayam," rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menempeleng kepala Kibum melihat kenyataan bahwa bibir sang kekasih yang lebih sibuk dengan tulang selangkanya.

Dan lelaki itu tak peduli, malah salah satu tangannya mencoba membuka mantel Kyuhyun.

"Kibum," Kyuhyun mulai menggeram kesal, demi celana _jeans_ yang ia gantung di perapian saat hari natal ketika kecil dulu, ini musim dingin dan Kibum sembarangan saja, hanya mementingkan birahinya.

Kibum berdecak ketika Kyuhyun mencubitinya, ia lalu menghentikan aksinya, memakaikan kembali syal Kyuhyun, lalu menggenggam tangannya untuk bergegas. "Kita ke apartemenku," Kibum tidak bisa menahan lagi.

"Ya! Kibum!" Kyuhyun berteriak protes, belum siap untuk hal satu itu.

"Kita ke hotel saja, apartemen terlalu jauh" tanpa mempedulikan protesan Kyuhyun, Kibum menggandeng Kyuhyun ke arah hotel terdekat.

"Kim Kibum!" Kyuhyun semakin frustasi dibuatnya.

Berdoa saja Kyu agar kau selamat dari kemesuman kekasihmu, meskipun banyak yang mendoakanmu sebaliknya. Good luck!

.

END

.

Terlalu pendek? Biar saja kkkkk kalau mau yang panjang ya buat sendiri.

Terima kasih telah membaca dan silakan tinggalkan review.

Happy Desember Ceria Kihyun.


End file.
